Digital cameras offer users the convenience of capturing images, such as photographs and videos, in a variety of settings. While in use, a camera can be slightly moved in an unintentional manner, such as being shaken, shifted away from a scene, or otherwise moved in ways that can change the camera's field of view. Such movements can have a negative impact on the resulting images. Camera movements may include translation (i.e. a change in position) and/or rotation (i.e. a change in orientation) of the camera. A live view of the scene of the captured images is often shown on a display screen as the source of the images is captured by one or more lenses of the camera.